


Our Own Miracle

by Bandsruinlives



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), idk - Freeform, my tagging sucks, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsruinlives/pseuds/Bandsruinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the longest one-shot I've ever written and if this gets alot of positive feed back I might make another part to this.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Any and all mistakes are mine. I don't own 1D yada yada yada</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Own Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one-shot I've ever written and if this gets alot of positive feed back I might make another part to this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any and all mistakes are mine. I don't own 1D yada yada yada

So, Harry possibly wasn't the best at having ideas.

Especially when it involved children. He couldn't help it though, he just had a soft spot. So looking back now, he completely understands why Zayn had freaked out.

"You what?!" Zayn yelled while Harry shrugged. He thought he was doing the right thing and that's all that mattered. "Harry," Zayn started rubbing at his forehead and sounding exhausted. "This is a baby. You don't know the first thing about taking care of one full time." Harry sighed, to some extent, he knew Zayn was right. But he couldn't just let this one go, it's what Gemma would want, why he was little Lily's godfather. he just never thought he would actually have to act on his job as one.

"I know that. But I can learn. Gemma wasn't exactly 'experienced' either." Zayn sighed again and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He knew this wasn't the right time nor place to be doing this but if Harry takes in Lily then there won't ever be.

Harry still remembers the phone call. How his breathing went short, his hands started to shake, how he couldn't get his mouth to form a single syllable. He remembers arriving at the hospital after speeding through the streets of London and praying that the paps hadn't followed him.

"G-g-gemma Styles. I'm here for Gemma Styles." The lady at the front desk immediately started typing into the computer in front of her before looking back up at him. "We have a Gemma Styles-Robertson in the ICU but-" "That's her! Gemma Roberson! Where's the ICU I've got to see her." He states still shaking. "Just take that elevator to the fifth floor and take the left hallway all the way down to the end. Here you'll need to sign in before you can go." She hands him a clipboard and he signs his name and sign in time on and then takes the visitors card she sets next to it. "Thank you." He says gratefully and heads to the elevator.

The next few minutes it takes him to get to the appropriate area blurs together and the next thing he knows he's opening the door to the ICU waiting room. The first thing he sees is his mum and her husband Robin in the corner, his mum sobbing into Robin's shirt while he attempts to console her, his own eyes watery.

"Mum," he breaths as he kneels in front of her, cold tiles sending a jolt through him. "Mum, what happened." Anne takes a couple minutes to calm herself down before looking Harry in the eye and telling him what he was dreading. "A drunk driver hit Jared and Gem. They found Gemma 200 meters from the impact area. Her neck and spine was broken. She was killed on impact." Harry actually got knocked back on his heels at the news, eyes wide and unblinking until he remembered. "That's impossible. The hospital called and said it was about Gem." Anne gave him a pitying stare that sat heavily in his stomach. "Gemma's husband, love. We're the only one's on his in case of emergency list." Harry nodded his head slowly, remembering about how they were put on it because Jared's family had disowned him when Gemma had gotten pregnant.

"What,what about Lily?! Where was she?" "She was at daycare, they were going to pick her up when they got hit. The daycare center is on their way with her now because we took Robin's car." Harry nodded again, everything not clicking in his mind just yet. He slowly got out of his crouched position sitting on the chair across from Anne and Robin. "Do you think he's gonna make it?" He asked. Anne slowly shook her head. "The doctor came out and said that they're trying all of their options, but they don't think he'll make it through the night."

And they were right, because at Thursday, June 15th, 2018 2:37am Jared David Robertson died of severe head trauma. Harry remembers the mix emotions, the initial crying, the surge of anger for the driver. They later found out the drunk driver got out of the car without a scratch on him, only making Harry madder. He remembers when the boys first found out, how they were all in different places.

"Haz? Oh haz." Louis said coming into the ICU, dressed in scrubs that you were supposed to put on before entering. Harry looked up from where he was crouched on the floor trying in vain not to cry. "Hi, Lou." He says as Louis comes and crouches next to him, pulling him into a hug and gently running his fingers through the unruly waves of hair. That's how Liam and Niall found them Harry crying softly into Louis' shoulder. The two boys shared a look and joined the pile on the floor, all three of them touching Harry in some way. Before they could get too comfy though, the nurse from the day care came in carrying little Lily Robertson, oblivious to the fact that she was now orphaned. Harry quickly stood up and took the little girl dressed in a frilly pink dress from the worker and hugged her to his body. All he could do was try and contain his sniffles as she looked up at him with wide green eyes, an innocent that was unmatched.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knocking on a door and a nurse walking in. "Mr.Styles?" "Yes? How do you know my name- wait, don't answer that." He says shaking his head. The nurse chuckles a bit before straightening her face again. "Since both of the parents are, no longer with us, we need to find a place for the child. There is a Social Services worker waiting outside to talk to you."

"Already?!" Liam basically shouts. "But the father just died. His parents just went to go sign the death certificate." The nurse and Harry both grimace and Harry looks back down at Lily, still not completely accepting the fact. "I'm aware, they were notified immediately after he was pronounced. Mr.Styles, may I let them in?" Harry looks back up at her and feels a hand rubbing his back before he says "Can we wait for my parents to get back?" The nurse nods before walking out the door again and leaving him to his thoughts. Harry looks at Niall who was rubbing his back and smiles gratefully. "Here, lemme hold Lily and you go splash some water on your face. You look like you saw a ghost." Louis says as he comes up from behind him and takes her out of his arms. Harry sighs and nods before walking into the bathroom connected to the room and splashing himself in the face.

Harry can still feel his heart beating out of his chest at the talk they had when Anne and Robin came back. Remembers how it only took overnight to make his decision, how it changed his life forever.

Anne and Robin had gotten back from signing the death certificate with tears streaming down both their faces twenty minutes later. Liam and Louis were on the floor making faces at Lily while Niall was sitting in the corner talking in a hushed tone to someone on the phone. "How are all of you?" Anne asked, sitting down beside where Liam and Louis were on the floor. Niall gave a thumbs up, hanging up the phone and sticking it in his pocket before giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Liam and Louis both smiled and nodded there heads with a low 'good' before going back to making Lily laugh. "They wanna talk t' us about Lily, I told them they had to wait for you to come back." Anne looks up and immediately freezes. "Already? I thought they would give us a few days." "What do you mean a few days?" Came Louis' voice from where he was giving Robin, Lily. "Well, technically, she's an orphan now. Both of her parents... aren't here. We'll have to see what they want first though. Where are they now?"

~

"Since you are the godfather of Ms.Lily Diane Robertson you have thirty days to decide if you are going to keep her. We'll give you a chance to decide if you can do it, but if you decide not to, then she will be placed in a foster home." Harry tried in vain to keep up with what the case worker was saying but his head was still stuck on the fact that he was the god father. Him. It made his heart both flutter and sink. "I'll take her, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her." "Well you'll have a social worker, such as myself, over every other day for two months just to be sure you have the um. Capability, to take care of a young one."

"Capability? Do you think I'm not?" He asked outraged, the woman snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr.Styles, children require alot of work. You cannot just take off and go to America whenever you please." "Alright that'll be enough." Robin said as he stands up and takes the case workers file from her. "We'll be hearing from the Social Services soon. Good day."

Harry remembers the way he was fuming afterwards. She had no right making comments about how he lived his life. He remembers walking out and slamming into a body, both of them falling to the ground. After stumbling over a thousand apologies looking up and seeing Zayn. Walking, or then laying, with a two pillows and a suitcase.

"Sorry. I was a bit mad." Zayn smiled and got onto his feet. "It's alright, how are you? I got off the phone with Ni a bit ago and he told me what was happening. What's going on with Lily?" Harry sighed, he hadn't even processed everything and he just got himself into a brand new situation before thinking it through. "Well, I just got a daughter." He smiled sheepishly.

~

Zayn had ripped into him that night. Listing reason after reason as to why he should let him mum have Lily, how he was too young, how they had to think this through. It had landed in a screaming match between them that got them kicked out and told not to come back until they had calmed down.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of lashed out at me we wouldn't have gotten kicked out!" Zayn rolled his eyes before lighting a cigarette and pulling out his phone and dialing someone.

"You morons!" Harry didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Not now Louis." He raised his eyebrow before smacking him on the head with a thick magazine and then doing the same thing to Zayn. "Hey! He was the one who started yelling." "You're the one who decided to get a baby. And while this has been fun, I just got off a flight from America and would love too go get some sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes, typical, he just didn't wanna keep yelling. "Fine," Liam said walking up too the three of them and putting an arm around Louis' waist. "You go to your hotel and get some sleep. we'll catch up tomorrow and try this again."

It had been a sleepless night for both of them. Harry and Zayn didn't really fight that much, but it was always huge when when they did. Zayn knew how to push Harry's buttons and when to. He didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the time he was there, ignoring him and only helping when one of the other boys asked.

"Zayn! Can you help me get this cradle set up?" Zayn didn't even twitch and the request, just kept playing on his phone until Harry huffed and walked away and Liam asked for the help. "Why does he hate me?" Harry sat on the floor next to Niall, who was in charge of watching Lily since he had already put a hole in the nursery wall trying to put a nail in the wall. "He doesn't hate you. He just wants to make sure you're making the right decision." "But I am!" Niall shrugged and went back to trying to feed Lily. "Then I'm sure he'll come around."

He had, but it had taken some time. Harry still remembered the night that it had happened.

"Harry?! Haz? Where ya at?" He could just barely hear the door opening and closing over the sounds of the wailing baby. He continued to bounce the baby, rubbing her stomach that he was sure was cramping.

"Harry? There you are! What's wrong? Louis called and said that I needed to get over here asap." Zayn asked, walking into the nursery. "She won't stop crying. I've tried giving her a bottle of warm milk, changing her diaper, I gave her something for her fever but that hasn't kicked in yet. I just don't know what to do Zayn. She won't stop screaming. I panicked, you were right, I don't know what I'm doing, I should've given her to mum." Harry had started sobbing furiously as Zayn stood there, mouth hung open until he snapped himself out of it.

"Harry, no. Here, lemme see Lily. You go shower and take a nap, it's what, 1:30 am. You go to bed I've got her." Harry started to protest but Zayn had already taken Lily out of his arms and was ushering Harry off the floor and pushing him out of the room.

Harry got out of the shower thirty minutes and got dressed in some comfy clothes before walking downstairs. It was absolutely silent in the house except for the noise of the TV that Zayn must've turned on. He looked around, at first not seeing anything until he heard a rustling on the couch in the corner of the room. "Zayn?" He whispered as he started walking towards the couch. "No, that's Lily." Harry jumped and turned to see Zayn walking from the kitchen carrying two cups of tea." How'd you get her to sleep?" Harry asked taking the cup and sitting on the couch beside the one Lily was sleeping on.

"Took her for a walk. Don't worry, I was careful about the paps. I also called my mum and she said that it sounded like she had a cold, which should clear up in a few days." Harry nodded, looking at the sleeping baby on the couch and sighing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called Louis and then he wouldn't have called you."

Zayn sat down his cup and reached over pulling Harry into a hug. "No. I'm so glad you called, I'm so sorry for what I said okay? I shouldn't have even thought that. You've done amazing okay? She's been with you for almost a month now, and through everything, the funerals, social workers being nosier than the paparazzi, you've stuck it out and done an amazing job." Zayn lays them both down on the couch, rubbing soothing motions on Harry's back until his breath evens out and he thinks he's asleep. "Thank you, Zee. Really means alot." Harry whispers into Zayn's neck as he shuffles impossibly closer.

And really that was just the beginning of the end for Harry. He hadn't been seeing anyone, despite what the media said, and admittedly he was lonely and it wasn't until Zayn started spending more time over that he had noticed. It was as if he had moved in without actually moving in. Almost all of his things were there in the apartment and most days he just slept in the guest room, helping out when Lily woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Harry really didn't have a problem with this, and neither did any of them boys. Louis would always raise an eyebrow when the two moved around the kitchen fixing dinner like they knew each others every motions before they did them. Niall would sit with a knowing smirk that always made Harry raise a questioning eyebrow. Liam would be silent, an arm across the back of Louis' shoulders that Zayn would smirk knowingly at until Liam caught sight and took down. And then Louis, well, he didn't really do anything. Not at first anyway. He let it continue for a bit until a couple of weeks from Lily's first birthday.

"So when were you two gonna tell us about this?" Louis asked from his perched position on the stool at the kitchen island. Harry's eyes went wide and he looked over at Zayn who seemed to have been frozen in place. He cocked his head to the side and was about to ask what he meant when Zayn cut him off with a quick, "When were you gonna tell us about you and Payno?" Harry looked at Niall who shrugged his shoulders. Louis had an eyebrow arched and was sat as straight as he could possibly could while Liam looked like he had just seen the scariest ghost in the world.

"What's going on here?" Niall finally spoke up after a few moments. Louis sighed rolling his eyes like it was obvious, "Liam and I are in a relationship. Have been for a couple months now." Harry and Niall's eyes went wide whilst Zayn sat there with a knowing smirk that had Louis narrowing his eyes. "And what about you Malik? Anything you wanna tell us? Or maybe Harry?" Zayn still sat, relaxed as ever, staring at Louis who now had his own smirk.

"I've got a wife!" Niall suddenly shouted that had everyone's eyes on him. Harry was starting to get dizzy from all of this and sat down on the floor beside Niall's chair. "You what!?" Louis, Liam, and Zayn all yelled at once, Niall just shrugged. "Remember when I went home to Ireland that last time?" "After I got Lily?" Harry finally spoke for the first time since Louis had asked his first question. "Yeah, that one! Well, Sean was dyin' ta' take me to this new pub, right? When we got their I gota bit too drunk and ended up hitting it off with this girl, who was just as drunk as me, and we went down to the church and got ordained. Didn't think it worked that way 'til I remembered I'm just a tiny bit famous." Niall laughed, " Woke up the next mornin' with 'er in my bed. We talked it out, figured we'd give it a shot. Almost a night in Vegas I tell ya."

They had gotten so off course of the topic that Harry had forgotten what it was until that night when him, Zayn, and Lily were all sitting on the couch watching Peppa Pig.

"So what was that today?" Zayn looked over with a questioning look on his face so Harry reiterated. "What was that with Louis today?" "Oh you mean his question about us? Nothing, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Just tryin to be Louis." He shrugged. "No, I don't believe you. You got way to defensive for that not to be something." Harry got up and took Lily too her playpen and sat her in it with a kiss to her head.

"What did he mean by 'tell us about this'? We're only taking care of Lily. Together. In the same house. He's just trying to start something, you know how he is."

"Yeah but he doesn't usually make. Comments like we're in something more than we are."

"And what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

Zayn froze in place. That had escalated quickly. "What do you want us to be."

"I don't know! You keep giving off all of these mixed signals! And aren't you in a relationship?"

"Was."

"What?" Harry stopped from where he was picking up toys off the floor, something he did when he got nervous.

"Was. Like, previously. Past. No more."

"What happened?"

Zayn shrugged, Lily and Harry happened mostly. "Distance, time. Neither of us were happy, we fought like cats and dogs. I could drop a pillow on the floor and it'd be turned into a fight that ended with picture frames and lamps thrown." He stops and rubs a hand over his face. "It only got worse too. We figured it was normal though, I mean, every couple fights right?"

"Not that bad."

"Yeah, but we did. Thought the police were going to have to get called."

"So the headlines were true?" Zayn shot Harry a confused look. "When they wrote about the 'Wedding of the Century going down the drain!' is it true?"

Zayn nodded. "Has been for quite a while now."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

Harry shrugs and sits back down beside Zayn, laying his head on his shoulder. The conversation forgotten.

Neither one had thought much about it and the following months had gone by in a blur of Lily's birthday, schedule's being made, and lawyers being seen. Harry was one more visit away from being able to keep Lily forever when it all crashed.

"The airplane's coming in for a landing!" Zayn "flew" the spoonful of the banana pudding that Harry had made for all of them into Lily's open mouth when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Harry said, getting out of his chair at the dining table and walking to the front door.

"Mrs.Mattocks! What brings you to our house?" Harry asked, looking at the fifty-five year old woman. "Mr.Styles. I am quite aware that it is after my office hours, but I thought you would like to know that there has been a problem with your adoption process. May I come in?" Harry nodded his head quickly at the lawyer, opening the wooden door for her to get inside.

"Harry? Who was that- well, hiya." Zayn said, walking into the foyer with a pudding covered Lily in his arms. "Zayn, Lily. This is my lawyer Mrs.Mattocks." Harry introduced. "Nice too meet you," Zayn went to shake her hand before remembering the pudding. "I, um, we just had dinner." The woman chuckled, nodding her head with a fond smile. "I understand completely. I had four of my own." Zayn raised his eyebrows at her before scrunching his face when Lily decided to rub her pudding-covered face against his cheek.

"I should go get this one a bath. Can you say bye Lily?" The little girl waved at the lady from behind Zayn's back and the two still in the foyer watched as the others climbed the stairs.

"Your boyfriend?" Mrs.Mattocks asked, snapping a staring Harry out of his thoughts about Zayn's non-existent butt.

It had been awhile okay?

"What!? Him? I- what? Me and- No." Harry tried to explain, red-faced and flustered. "It's okay, I understand. Why don't we sit? I have alot to discuss with you." Mrs.Mattocks suggested, seeing Harry's frustration.

Harry nodded his head, he could handle that, going to sit on the couch.

~

"So what you're telling me is... Even though Jared's family basically disowned him, they still have full rights to take Lily? They can't do that!" Harry was close to screaming. Jared's mother and father had seen the inheritance that Lily was getting and decided that they wanted the little girl.

"Do his odds look good in a case?" Zayn asked, rocking a sleeping Lily in his arms, having come back down and get the whole story just a couple minutes later.

"In my experience, not really. The court will go with them because they're married and older than you." Mrs.Mattocks sighed. Harry got up and started pacing around the room. "But I'm her godfather! They can't do this!" He suddenly stopped. "What- what if I was married?" Zayn and Mrs.Mattocks both looked at each other, wide-eyed. "And where do you plan on doing this?"

"We could go to Vegas!"

"Would your parents approve you marrying for this reason though?"

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"But do you want to marry someone that you don't truly love? Imagine the headlines. 'Popstar so desperate for love he fake marries' do you want that?"

Harry visibly deflates at that, he can forget that they, while not as big as they were a couple years ago, were still in the public eye.

"Well what else can we do?" Mrs.Mattocks considers for a bit and then her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Marriage is out of the question, so how about a relationship? Plus, I'm certain that you make more than the two of them anyway. Money isn't the problem here, it's maturity. Maybe, just maybe, if you show them that you're in a committed relationship, they'll make sure you get her."

Harry considered it, he's done fake relationships before. Kendall, Taylor, and that one girl from that one band, Harry couldn't remember her name. "But who'd it be with?"

Mrs.Mattocks and Harry both turned and looked at Zayn, who wasn't even paying attention, too caught up with holding the sleeping girl on his chest. He must have felt their gazes on him, because he looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Whattya looking at me for?"

~

Harry remembers, looking back now, the hopefulness on Zayn's face. He remembers always having Zayn by his side, in the court room and out. Zayn was there when Harry met Jared's parents for the first time, a sturdy force.

~

"You sure you're ready?" Zayn asked again, the two of them were standing outside the court house, Lily at her daycare.

"I gue-" "Harry Styles!" The two of them turned around to see a man and woman coming up the steps. "May I help you?" Zayn all but growled, not willing to deal with anymore reporters. The man stood about 5'10, had a gray buzzcut, and wore a simple black suit. He was built, bigger than Zayn, but seemed a bit smaller than Harry, wrinkles covered this face and hands, making him look about forty-five. He looked behind him for a bit and a lady, about the same age but with, obviously dyed, bright red hair. She wore a matching red and black suit, and had way too much makeup and perfume on.

"I'm George and this is Martha. We're Jared's parents." The man held out his hand, a smug look on his face like he knew how this meeting would pan out. "And you must be the boyfriend?" Zayn didn't even answer, just rolled his eyes and started to pull Harry into the court house. As he got ready to open the door, they heard something that made their blood boil. "You know you'll never win right? We're older and have a more structured home."

Zayn slammed the door before he himself launched at the man.

~

"Mr.Robertson, is it true that you had nothing to do with your son since 2017?" The judge questioned, he looked judge mental of the older man that had spent twenty minutes calling Harry and Zayn irresponsible.

"Well yes, but you don't understand-"

"If you couldn't have anything to do with your son, why would you want anything to do with your granddaughter. Have you even seen her?"

"Well no-"

"Then I wouldn't exactly deem you 'better for her'. The two of you can't interact with your own son, I doubt you can with Ms.Lily."

Harry and Zayn listened intently to the judge ripping the two a new one. Mrs.Mattocks sat to their right, also listening intently, but smirking slightly at what was going on beside her. The two boys had subconsciously scooted closer to each other on the bench, and were now holding hands. She turned her attention back to the judge just in time for his verdict.

"I have spent time evaluating both parties and have made my decision. Mr.Styles, Mr.Malik, you both will get full custody of Lily Robertson. Meeting abjured."

Harry and Zayn both couldn't help it, they cheered in the middle of the court room and next thing Zayn knew, the two lips he had been longing for were on his. He stumbled at bit, but caught his footing just in time too kiss back. They only stopped when Mrs.Mattocks cleared her throat, looking quite smug.

"Congrats you two. Seems like on more than one thing." She said as she gathered her things and began to walk out. "Thank you so much. I don't know how too repay you." She shook her head. "Just take him on a good date."

~

And he did, he took him to the movies, and then bowling. He hadn't seen Zayn's eyes crinkle like that when Lily wasn't in the room in quite a while, and nice to have the old Zayn back.

They talked out their feeling that night when they got home, Lily staying with Anne and Robin for the night. Zayn explaining how he felt about the wedding being called off, his developing feelings for Harry. Harry stated that he had always had a crush on Zayn, I mean look at him, but he never thought that Zayn would like him back. Zayn laughed and kissed him, and that was that.

~

Harry sat down in his chair, thinking about everything that they had gone through. Zayn and him had gotten married two years later, in spring of 2020. It was nice, they incorporated Zayn's Pakistani culture into the wedding along with Harry's American style. Lily was the flower girl, she dropped the basket half way through and ran towards Niall's wife, Kimberly, who was pregnant at the time. Trisha and Anne sobbed through it all, Robin tries to disguise his tears with allergies, and Yaser looked so proud, he later sobbed at home according to Trisha.

"How are you?" Harry jumped at the sound of his husbands voice, watching him come and sit on his lap. "Oomph."

"Alright, just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. Lily, us, the band. How'd time fly by so fast?"

Zayn shrugged, playing with the curls on the back of Harry's neck. "Maybe it didn't, maybe we're flying by not paying attention to time." Harry pouted. "But Zayn, she's going to college. Yesterday she was four and trying to get Niall to marry her in the back yard." Zayn laughed at the memory, Lily had made everyone dress up and go to the back yard where she had even picked her own flowers out of Harry's freshly planted garden. Poor Niall had been so red in the face from trying not to laugh that he had tears running down his face.

"But now she's eighteen. We can't hold onto her forever. The college is only an hour away also, she can visit whenever she wants." Harry only pouted more, turning his face into Zayn's neck. "But what about that thing she's been seeing."

"I thought you liked Jason?"

"Eh."

"She'll always be our little girl you know. I mean you moved in with Louis at sixteen. What's the difference?" Zayn hummed and Harry sighed. This wasn't the first time they have had this conversation. "She's mine. That's the difference."

"Daddy?"

They both looked over to see Taj, their eight year old little boy, walk into the room. He was Zayn and Harry through-and-through, Doniya having given birth to him. Zayn's hair, skin tone, and nose, with Harry's smile and eyes. 

"What's the problem buddy? Nightmare?" Taj nodded his head and motioned him over and sat him on his lap, still on top of Harry. "Would it help if we sang a song?"

"Please?" They began to sing a slowed version of Right Now that had been a recent hit on Youtube and halfway through Taj was snoring on Zayn's chest.

~

"You sure you have everything?"

Lily laughed and slammed the trunk of her car, moving a chocolate brown piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes dad, I have everything, even the hair four hairbrushes that you had me pack."

"What if you lose one? You know that you have a tendency to leave things in places they don't belong."

Zayn sat on the front porch with Liam, Louis, Niall, and Taj, trying not to laugh at his husband. "She'll be back tonight, Harry. Ten hours from now. Quit hovering." Zayn called when Harry pulled her in for another hug.

"Ten hours!"

"She once spent a week at summer camp."

"But he was a wreck then too." Louis reminded. Harry had cried himself to sleep the first night, then tried to go sneak in as a 'camp counselor' the next day.

"Shut up." Harry blushed. "That's a bad word Daddy!" Taj reprimanded from beside Niall, where he was showing him how he could draw the batman symbol just like his papa.

"I'm sorry T. I forgot." Harry apologized. Lily rolled her eyes and hugged everyone once more before announcing she had to go so she could meet Jason for registration.

"See you guys tonight!" She yelled from her car before driving off. 

Harry sat down between Zayn's legs and looked around. Louis was now try to teach Taj to draw on Liam while he tried to pry Louis off of his lap. Niall was trying to draw a Batman symbol like Taj had, and Zayn was now braiding Harry's hair. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zayn whispered. "Just a penny? Thought I meant more to you than that." Harry chuckled as Zayn rolled his eyes. Harry looked down at his newest tattoo, it was simple, two angels holding hands on his forearm that had been mostly bare, but it meant the world to him. 

"You've done a great job, you know." Zayn said, running his finger over the inked skin. 

"We. We've done a great job." Harry corrected, and he was right. There was no way he could've done this alone. And looking around now, he wouldn't of had it go any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreiciated :)


End file.
